


The Arrangement

by gogoburritos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, contemporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoburritos/pseuds/gogoburritos
Summary: Casey Brewster has two goals, kind of. One: help his best friend have the wedding of her dreams while absolutely not thinking about spending the rest of his life alone and two: not falling in love with Jack, said best friend's older brother.





	1. The Wallflower Flirts, Or, How to Seduce Your Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on for a bit. Unbeta'd.

Casey Brewster leaned against the wall, a sigh escaping him before he could stop it. It didn’t matter how long he’d been sober; he still felt the pang of watching others with drinks in their hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It wasn’t that he wanted to drink exactly. It was more the sense that he he was missing out on that aspect of socializing at a party such as this. It was Natalie’s engagement party, a time to celebrate, not wallflower in the corner like the asocial loser that he was these days. Okay, that was harsh, even for him. He had to stop kicking his own ass so much, as his therapist would say. But he’d always been a wallflower; drinking had made that easier to deal with, of course. 

He took a deep breath. Let it out slowly, just like his therapist had taught him. Pause and take three deep breaths to get back into your body. He closed his eyes and counted three deep breaths. There, now he felt better. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the tallest guy in the room. 

It was Jack Ramirez, Natalie’s older brother. He smiled and nodded, and Case could feel his skin go tight from his neck all the way across his scalp. Tall, dark, and too-nice-for-his-own-good must’ve seen him being weird in the corner. Well, now Case had no choice but to walk into the fray to talk to him or walk out into the street in the hopes that a car would take him out. 

Case pushed away from the wall. Onward. Jack met him halfway, still smiling.

“You saw that, huh?” Case asked.

“Saw what?” Jack winked--honest to God winked; who did that outside of romance novels?--and his smile turned mischievous.

Case smiled despite himself. He felt warm all over, in a good way. Jack was the kind of handsome that was welcoming; he knew how to put people at ease.

“You look good,” Jack said, his eyes taking Case in from head to toe, making the warmth in him ignite and concentrate in his belly. 

Case had known Jack since he was in high school, when he and Natalie had bonded in a chemistry class and proceeded to become best friends, often hanging out at Natalie’s house where they could eat Natalie’s parents out of house and home. Jack had been a senior when Case and Natalie first started hanging out, and then he’d graduated and gone off to college. Being athletic had given Jack a lean body in high school, but he’d filled out with more muscle in college, and when Case had seen him during his breaks from school, he’d looked like a walking wet dream. 

And Case had been jail bait. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lawyer,” Case said, and checked Jack out, too. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” A little flirting, a little eye-fucking, he could do. Seducing, though? Probably ill-advised. 

Jack shook his head, a wry expression twisting his thin lips. He had a five o’clock shadow, which meant he probably hadn’t had time to go home before showing up at the party, and he seemed to be wearing the suit he’d worn to work, except without the jacket and with his tie slightly loosened so it looked askew. How intriguing. And delicious.

Of course, that was when Natalie decided to walk up, sparkling in her little black dress and wedges with a chunky heel. Her dark hair, which matched Jack’s in color, was styled in nearly perfect waves around her face and around her shoulders, thanks to Case’s styling tools and salon quality hair products. She’d stopped in at the salon on her way home from the hospital where she worked as a nurse.

Casey took that as his cue to step outside for a breather. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he returned from a short stroll outside, a visit to the restroom, and a small talky chat with one of Natalie’s friends, Jack was leaning against the bar, alone. Boredom and desire won out over nervousness, and Case couldn’t help himself. He approached, casually taking the spot next to Jack, who glanced at him as he sipped his drink.

“You want to let off some steam?” Case asked. 

Jack eyed him curiously, as if looking for an answer in his features.

“Should you be standing here?” he finally said.

“Why? Because of the bar or because of you?” 

Jack snorted. He pointedly glanced at his drink, a whiskey on the rocks by the look of it.

“Both?” Jack said.

“You think I’m going to order a drink right now? Or maybe snatch yours and run off with it?” Case asked, and he softened the question with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow. He turned so he could lean his back against the bar, his elbows resting on the edge of it. He was acutely aware that in this stance his arm was almost touching Jack’s. He was almost in Jack’s personal space, right on the edge of it.

Jack shook his head and put down the glass before turning toward Case. There was the brush of Jack’s shirt- clad elbow against Case’s arm before Jack was looking him squarely in the face.

“What do you have in mind?” Jack asked.

Let the dance begin. Case bit his lip, no subtlety about it, and Jack’s eyes flicked to his mouth at the movement.

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?” Jack said.

“Of course I am. Flirting is fun. But I have more than that in mind.”

“Oh? You want to sleep with me?” Jack asked.

Case leaned in slightly and conspiratorially stage whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

If Jack had been taking a sip of his whiskey, he probably would have done a spit take. Case couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

Jack recovered quickly, shaking his head again, but he had a little smile on his face that he unsuccessfully fought from forming. He turned away for a moment to down his drink before placing the empty glass in front of him and getting the bartender’s attention. 

He pointed at the empty glass and said, “Another one of these.” The bartender nodded, picked it up, and went about making the order.

Jack didn’t say anything as the bartender made the drink. Only after he placed it in front of Jack and Jack thanked him did he look at Case again. 

“Are you trying to make him jealous?” Ostensibly, the him Jack referred to was Cole, that pernicious man who had the balls to show up at Natalie’s engagement party of all places, knowing that Case would definitely be here. At least he hadn’t brought his new man. 

“Cole has a boyfriend, and even if he didn’t, I wouldn’t bother trying to make him jealous seeing as I’m over him,” Case said.

“Over him, huh?” 

Case gave him a look like yes, do you have something more to say about it? His signature eyebrow raise was deployed to full effect. Maybe Jack needed reassurance that he was serious despite the teasing. It seemed odd to think that someone like Jack would need reassurance at all. Or maybe Jack didn’t really want him, despite the signals to the contrary. 

“You seem tense. You know they say sex is a great stress reliever,” Case said, finally sitting on the barstool next to Jack’s. “I promise I’m a good fuck.” Well now he just sounded desperate. If there was one thing Case was sure about in life, it was his ability to get pretty much any queer guy he wanted into bed. In fact, that was probably what he was best at, besides possibly doing makeup and hair. Oh, and lazing about in his underwear. And crying during therapy sessions. 

Wow had this situation taken a turn for the somewhat depressing. He braced himself for rejection. 

Jack leaned in a bit closer. “I want to fuck you. I’d love to hear what noises you make. I want to make you come, but I’m not going to be a rebound. Too messy.”

Case could feel warmth pooling in certain places in his body, his mouth watering at the thought of the noises Jack could elicit from him.

“You wouldn’t be. I told you, I’m over him. Trust me, I’ve been under plenty of guys since we broke up.” Jack’s eyes were pure liquid dark brown, taking him in again like he was on display only for Jack. Which  _ whoa. _

He glanced at his watch. “Give it a half hour and then meet me at my car.”

“Which one’s your car?” Case asked as he stood up. 

“The black Mercedes CLA.”

“Of course it is,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “See you in a bit, Mr. Lawyer.”


	2. Please Use Your Powers For Good

Mr. Lawyer? God, Jack had told Case to stop calling him that so many times now he’d lost count. It was the dumbest nickname he’d ever heard, and it’d started even before Jack had had the opportunity to graduate from law school, let alone pass the damn bar exam. But Case was unbelievably stubborn. It was mostly endearing, actually.

He was also unbelievably attractive. Gorgeous, really. He looked like what a supermodel wished they looked like. Everywhere he went, heads turned and mouths gaped. He had this thick, somewhat shaggy auburn hair that he’d slicked back for tonight and pale skin lightly freckled across his nose and cheeks. His high cheekbones were so sharp they could cut glass, and he had vibrant hazel eyes that seemed to be a different color every time Jack had the chance to look into them.

To top it all off, his body was covered in tattoos. Not that Jack had had the pleasure of seeing Case naked. Yet. But a pool party at Jack and Natalie’s sister Talia’s a few years ago had treated Jack to the sight of Case clad only in board shorts and a pair of sunglasses. He’d looked like a damn movie star lounging on a chair by the pool, reading a book, his long legs extended and showing off the colorful ink all over them. The only places on his body he didn’t have tattoos were his feet, hands, and neck, as far as Jack had been able to tell. He even had a tattoo on his lower back. It was some kind of text, a black script that Jack hadn’t been able to make out that day. It probably said something suitably sarcastic.

He was lean but not without some muscle definition, especially of his abs. His forearms were things of beauty, the way he showed them off tonight, his crisp oxford shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black suspenders connected to his tight pants. And his ass. Pert, perfectly round and high.

And Jack would get to see it tonight? What a strange thought. What was even happening? Yes, it was certainly something he’d thought about for quite a while--having sex with his younger sister’s hot best friend—but they’d known each other for so long, and nothing had ever happened.

Just then the bartender asked, “You want another one?” It pulled Jack out of his reverie of staring into his empty glass like it held the answers to the mysterious behavior of one Casey Brewster.

“No, thank you,” Jack replied. It was best not to drink anymore when he planned on driving so soon, driving Case to his condo. Or did Case want to go back to his own place? It didn’t matter, really. Either way, even though Case employed an initial teasing tone, he made it clear what he wanted, and he probably didn’t care if they fucked in Jack’s car. Although Jack would definitely care. There would be no extraneous fluid emissions happening in his new, well, okay, pre-owned, Mercedes CLA coupe. It had been his only indulgence since starting at Foster, Seale, and Barnett as an associate attorney eight, almost nine, years ago. Now he was well on his way to making partner.

“Who was that kid you were talking to? He looks like he could be a supermodel,” the bartender said. What a surprise that even he was curious about Case.

“Casey? He’s the bride’s best friend. Known him since he was fourteen. He’s not really a kid anymore.”

The bartender nodded. He was wiping down the counter. Jack looked to either side of himself. It seemed he was the only one sitting at the bar now. Maybe he had been for a while.

“He’s probably the prettiest man I’ve ever seen. And you get to take him home? Not that it’s any of my business.”

He was right, it wasn’t. “You heard that, huh?”

“People tend to think you’re invisible when you’re standing on this side of the bar. If you’re invisible, you obviously can’t overhear conversations. Or people watch when it gets slow.” He smiled. It was friendly. He must’ve been in his twenties, if Jack had to guess. He had dimples around his mouth and was clean cut, with skin a slightly lighter brown than Jack’s.

Jack thought for a moment and then held out his hand.

“I’m Jack,” he said. “I’m sorry if we were rude, treating you like you’re invisible.”

“It’s okay. I’m Warren,” he said and shook Jack’s hand. “Your boy knew I could hear some of your guys’ conversation. He winked at me.”

“He’s not my boy. It’s not really like that,” Jack said.

“Uh-huh. Right,” Warren said, a skeptical expression on his face. “Have fun with that.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

\---

Case stood against the driver’s side door a full five minutes before Jack said to meet him. Getting out of that party was the best thing he could do for himself at that point in its zenith. He’d been sober for a decade, but that didn’t necessarily make him have a psyche of steel.

He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. There were a few notifications from Facebook, and his heart sunk to see who they were from.

It was Renee, his biological mother. Again. She’d been trying to contact him for weeks now. He hadn’t responded to anything. He had deleted the messages and blocked her. But he had a feeling that it wouldn’t stop her. He didn’t want to have to tell her to piss off, but he would do it if it became necessary.

He’d tell her the truth. As far as he and the government were concerned, his real mother was dead and buried. She had died when he was nineteen from ovarian cancer.

He looked up from his phone, which had gone dark after locking itself. A few people were getting into their cars and leaving and probably wondering what he was doing leaning against such a nice car. Waiting for a hook up apparently.

Wait, was it really happening? Was Case really about to go home with Jack? If he were honest, it was something he’d wanted to do since he was fifteen. In fact, his adolescence had been filled with immature daydreams of Jack being his boyfriend. Even then, he knew it wasn’t a possibility in this universe. Why would a guy in college want to date a scrawny waif of a high school student?

For that matter, why would a hotshot attorney want to date a hot mess of a recovering alcoholic whose ex-fiancé had just dumped him and blamed him for it? Not that Case really believed Cole’s excuse that Case had been pushing him away and cold, thus leading directly to Cole’s cheating and then dumping him. But people looked elsewhere when in a monogamous relationship for reasons, not for no reason.

Anyway, it didn’t matter now. It was over. Cole had been a dick even before; he didn’t understand what it was like to be clinically depressed and would crap on antidepressants, which Case took every day. It had needed to end.

 Jack came up behind him, as if sensing he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and pull on his armor. Jack’s footsteps slowed right next to him, and they stood quite close to each other.

“You’re here,” Jack said, his voice sounding slightly surprised.

“At the appointed time, Mr. Lawyer,” Case said. It was dark, the only light from the halogen street lamps and the moon which was full. Looking into Jack’s eerily lit face, Case wanted to kiss him, wanted Jack to press him against the side of the car. He reached for Jack’s tie to pull him closer, and Jack stepped up to him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here,” Jack said.

“Do what? Stand close together? Do you want to kiss me?” Case asked.

Jack didn’t say anything, and then his lips were on Case’s, and he was pressing Case back against the door. It was different--and better--than Case had expected. There was no fanfare, no exploding fireworks--that only happened in movies--but there was heat and want, and it didn’t take much for Case to get hard when it came to Jack deliberately touching him apparently.

The kiss got deeper, tongues in mouths, and Case held onto Jack’s shoulders as Jack held one side of his neck. Case pulled away gasping and feeling like a teenager again, all hard on against clothes and thinking about sticking his hand down Jack’s pants.

“Take me home,” Case said in between kisses. He rubbed against Jack as best he could in their tangled position.

“You want to leave your car here?” Jack asked, and thankfully Case could feel his erection against his hip because he was being way too reasonable for Case’s liking. But he had a point.

“Okay, I’ll follow you,” Case said, but they didn’t untangle their body parts from each other’s. Instead, they kissed again, Jack pulling Case against his groin by the hips. Case moaned into Jack’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jack said.

\---

Jack texted Case his address, and Case followed behind him to his condo just north of downtown Phoenix. It was in a building that had recently been converted into small units, the kind of place where you had to be buzzed in.

Jack held the door of the building open for him before leading the way to the elevator. Case was silent the whole way, aware of his silence, too, but unable to think of the right thing to say. He was buzzing with anticipation, positively trembling with it, afraid the other shoe would drop at any moment, especially if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

In the elevator, Jack pressed the button for the top floor, the fourth floor of the building. Case’s hands were damp. God, what was wrong with him? It was like he was a kid again, doing this for the first time, going home with someone he’d met while out at a bar. Except this was different, wasn’t it? He knew Jack, sort of. They’d known each other for a long time. This was an incredibly bad idea, wasn’t it? How was this just now dawning on him?

The elevator stopped at their destination, and Case told himself to stop. He was catastrophizing again. He had to get back into the moment.

 Jack put his hand on Case’s back, and it reminded Case why he was here. His crush since adolescence wanted to elicit various noises from him as he brought Case to orgasm. How many people could say that?

Case didn’t notice any of the decor in the hallway as Jack led him to his door and proceeded to unlock it and gesture for him to walk into an open plan space. Before he could change his mind, Case took off his coat and threw it onto the back of the sectional couch. If he acted like his confident self, maybe he would feel it again. Get back into the skin of the sexy seducer who could ask a man they’d known for a while point blank if he wanted to hook up, no strings. Thinking about it made him feel powerful.

So he didn’t stop there. He pulled off his suspenders as he turned to face Jack, who was watching him with a growing expression of desire. Case unbuttoned his shirt slowly, button by button, staring into Jack’s eyes. He couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face as Jack tracked his every movement with an open mouth. Case dropped the shirt on the floor and then toed off his brogues before padding in his socked feet up to Jack and sliding his hands under his coat to push it off Jack’s shoulders. Jack pulled it off the rest of the way and threw it over the back of the couch along with Case’s coat. They both went for the tie at the same time, and Jack won the battle to untie it. Case pulled it off from under his collar in triumph before letting go of it, too. They kissed again, and Jack backed him up against the couch, his hands holding tightly to Case’s waist.

"What do you want?” Jack asked.

“You to take control and fuck me as hard as you can. Use my body,” Case replied between pants.

Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment. And then he seemed to make up his mind because he said, “Get in the bedroom.” And he was all serious all the time, his face a mask of authority. He pointed to the doorway to their right, and Case made his way there, Jack behind him.

The centerpiece of the room was the queen-sized bed which was covered in a thick, black comforter. Case sat on the edge and waited for further instructions.

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Jack said and started removing his own dress shirt, revealing his muscled chest, hair covering his pecs and leading a trail down his stomach and into his pants. Case wanted to run his fingers through it, scratch his nails down Jack’s skin, leave marks that other people might not see but he would know were there. But he didn’t; he stood still once he’d removed his pants, briefs, and socks.

Jack took his time pulling down his boxer briefs. Tease. His cock was basically perfect, proportional to his tall, broad frame, and this time Case couldn’t help himself. He fell to his knees and reached for it, wrapping his lips around the head and his hand around the base and sucking like his life depended on it. Jack grunted and immediately fisted his hair, and Case moaned.

“Fuck my face,” Case said before plunging back down, swallowing as much as he could without triggering his gag reflex.

Jack kept one hand in his hair and palmed the side of his head with his other hand, his thumb rubbing Case’s cheek. He shallowly rocked his hips, and Case let Jack take over, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Jack groaned and rocked harder and deeper, and Case grabbed hold of his own thighs, clawing at them and moaning. His eyes were watering, and he could feel the spit making its way down his chin.

“Fuck,” Jack said. His thrusts increased in speed, the hand in Case’s hair pulling, making Case whimper around Jack.

“I’m going to come,” Jack said, and then he was, in Case’s mouth, thrusting, and on his face, jacking himself the rest of the way through it, and letting out a loud groan.

With the taste of Jack’s cum on his tongue, Case sat back and palmed his own achingly hard cock. He was beyond needing to come at this point, and he closed his eyes. Jack wrapped his hand around Case’s, burying his fingers in Case’s hair and tugging.

“That’s it. Show me,” Jack said, and Case let out a yell before spilling all over their hands and his own belly. He unfolded his legs out from under himself and collapsed back against the end of the bed, breathing heavily. He had to look like a right mess, covered in fluids, lips red and swollen, but he couldn’t care, he couldn’t move. This was where he would sleep tonight, on Jack’s floor.

There was the sound of footsteps walking away, and the change in the air that told Case Jack had left their little cocoon of lust. He came back with a damp washcloth that he used to gently wipe Case’s face. It was warm, and Case watched Jack as he gently cleaned Case up, even gently cradling his hand to get the jizz off it. When he finished, he walked back into the en suite bathroom Case had barely noticed before.

“Thank you,” Case said to Jack’s retreating back. Case stood on shaky legs and wondered if he should put his clothes back on and leave or climb into the inviting bed and go to sleep. His brain and body were so sated that not even the thought of an awkward morning after could thwart his pursuit of further comfort, and he walked around to one side of the bed to lie down.

Jack returned again after the sound of running water stopped. He was looking after glowy, a satisfied look on his face.

“Here, let me,” he said and pulled the comforter off the pillows, flipping it back to reveal very soft looking sheets. Case slid under and then sank down onto the pillow as if into a hot bath, sleep taking him in seconds.

\---

Case woke up feeling well rested for once, the room dim around him but not completely dark. There was no one else in the bed with him, and then he registered the sounds coming from the bathroom connected to Jack’s bedroom.

Of course, Jack was getting ready for work. It was Friday, and he had to go into the office to do lawyerly things. Case stretched. He didn’t remember ever waking up at any point after passing out last night. Strange for him, especially in someone else’s bed. Perhaps it was the exhausting night of socializing at the party after a day of work, plus the way Jack turned him out much like he’d wanted. He hadn’t been sure if Jack would be receptive to the thought of dominating Case, but the dude was so uptight sometimes; he had to let it out somehow. Case was more than happy to be that somehow. Maybe it could happen again, especially if Case inquired as to some kind of arrangement.

Hmm. That was definitely worth some more thought.

The sound of water in the sink running stopped, and Jack stepped out of the bathroom a few seconds later. Case sat up.

“Good morning,” he said. Jack was shirtless, in only a pair of plaid boxers, and Case’s mouth watered. It was like a Pavlovian reaction.

“Morning. You want to use the shower?” Jack asked.

No, Case wanted to climb Jack like a tree. Be bent over the sink or the end of Jack’s bed.

“Yes, definitely,” Case said. Were they not going to talk about what happened the night before? Or maybe it was too early. The dark curtains on the window were almost black out, but Case could tell the sun was still rising by the little bit of brackish light that peeked around them.

He used Jack’s shower, which was a standing one too small to share with someone else but took up the space next to a giant tub that looked entirely too inviting. He assumed that Jack was getting suited up for his day in the bedroom while Case cleaned last night off himself, using Jack’s mint scented shampoo.

When he got out, there was a fresh, fluffy towel waiting for him on the counter, and the room smelled a bit like coffee. It was the smell of heaven, as far as Case was concerned.

He got dressed, stuffing his underwear into his coat pocket, and then followed the smell to the kitchen. It was open plan, with a granite breakfast bar separating it from the living room. Stools lined the bar, and Jack stood on one side of it, coffee in one hand and phone in the other. He was staring at the screen of the phone intently, his thumb moving across it. A mug sat on the counter between them.

“Coffee, if you want it,” Jack said, indicating the delicious smelling beverage. Case sat on one of the stools and inhaled the aroma, cupping the mug before taking a sip. It was exactly the way he liked it. Cream, no sugar, and the coffee was the good stuff, of course.

"Thank you. This is perfect,” Case said, savoring each sip of the brew as it woke him up.

Jack finally stopped looking at his phone and put it down on the counter as if it had offended him. He drank his coffee like he was thinking hard about something, probably work related. Case’s mind drifted back to his earlier thoughts of seeing if Jack wanted to set up some kind of hook up arrangement. It was obvious they were sexually compatible, unless the night before was an act on Jack’s part--which whoa that would be some amazing acting. If they hooked up every so often, Case wouldn’t have to turn to Grindr, or worse, Tinder, anymore.

“Hey, I have a question for you,” Case said, and Jack looked at him with his brow furrowed, mid-sip. Case decided it would be a good idea to wait until Jack didn’t have coffee in his mouth to ask. “What do you think about doing this again? Like on the regular. We could meet once a week--or however often--get each other off. That sort of thing.”

Jack moved the mug away from his mouth in surprise. That definitely wasn’t feigned. He seemed to think about the proposition for a moment, his eyes looking everywhere but at Case.

“Okay, but I have a question for you,” Jack said. “You want to hook up no strings attached, right? Or am I misunderstanding?”

“Yes, no strings. Just two consenting adults having some fun, doing the thing. With each other.” Jack’s eyebrows went up at that, and Case smiled his big, goofy smile in answer. It was probably too early in the morning to be having a discussion about setting up an arrangement for further sexy times with your best friend’s older brother. Case glanced at the clock over the stove; yes, it was only seven o’clock. But who cared? He was seizing the moment. Carpe dieming all over this situation. If only his teenage self would have known this moment would come in the future, he would’ve wallowed less, or not believed it at all, frankly. His teenage self had been such a downer.

Jack laughed and shook his head. He finished off his coffee and stuck the mug in the sink.

“I have to go to work, but I’ll text you,” he said.

Case glanced at the clock again. “Uh, it’s barely after seven. You have to go to work already?”

“Have a lot to do. I have to get there soon if I want to be able to leave at a decent time tonight.”

Case nodded. He had to get home to change and get ready for his day at the salon, anyway, though he didn’t have to be there until 8:45, and he could walk there if he wanted to he lived so close.

“I guess I’ll see you later, Mr. Lawyer,” Case said as he put on his coat and checked his pockets for his keys and phone.

Case could hear Jack’s sigh as the door closed behind him and a chuckle escaped him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd. Thanks for reading.


End file.
